


Your Love

by asofthesea



Series: Alphabet Prompts [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ex Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Not that explicit though, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swearing, but be your own judge, your love by the outfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: When Lizzie backs out of the school field trip at the last minute, Penelope Park decides to take her place. Unfortunately for Josie, this means sharing a room with her ex.B: Bed Sharing
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Alphabet Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Your Love

Josie had to admit that when Lizzie backed out of the school trip last minute, she wasn’t that disappointed. Sure, she had been looking forward to some time with her sister, but she also needed some time to herself to think.

The things that Penelope had said to her on her birthday were still running through her head, and she wanted to process them without people breathing down her neck. That’s why when Lizzie backed out of the school trip to go skiing, she hadn’t been sad. She was going to be sharing a room with Lizzie, so now she’d have one to herself and she could think things through without any distractions.

Josie takes a seat towards the front of the bus, so she’s less likely to get motion sickness there. She really doesn’t want to start the trip with her puking her guts out.

She arrived early to get her seat, even though most of the other students want to sit towards the back. This was a voluntary trip for high schoolers, so they only need one bus to take everybody who wanted to go.

The bus is almost full when one last student walks on, sunglasses on her face with the normal look of indifference. Josie ducks her head, hoping that she won’t be seen, but she doesn’t have such luck when Penelope plops down on the seat next to her.

“I didn’t know you were coming on this trip,” is the first thing Josie says. She triple-checked the list in her dad’s office just to be sure.

“Don’t sound so disappointed, Jo, it was a last-minute decision,” Penelope says as she takes off her jacket.

“There weren't any more spots that I knew of.”

Penelope looks at Josie over the top of her sunglasses, “There weren’t any until thirty minutes ago when your sister had an episode,” Penelope whispers the last few words before raising her voice again, “I just wanted to be wherever Lizzie wasn’t.”

Josie huffs, “I still don’t get how they squeezed you in so late, they had no more rooms reserved and the cabins must be fully booked by now.”

Penelope smirks as she adjusts the sunglasses to the top of her head, “I thought it was obvious, Jojo, I’m taking Lizzie’s room.”

“No,” Josie starts, shaking her head, “that means that-”

“We’re going to have a great trip, roomie!” Penelope finishes for her.

Josie’s head falls back against the seat, motion sickness the least of her problems now.

When they arrive, the teachers split them up to their assigned cabins. There are five cabins, each with about four students in them, with teachers in a few of them. Penelope and Josie are sharing a cabin with two other witches, who leave to the other unsupervised cabin almost instantly.

“Did any of your friends come?” Josie asks, hoping that Penelope will leave to hang out with them. Although she doubts it since Penelope sat next to _her_ on the bus.

“Nope, we all decided not to, until I switched last minute,” Penelope says as they make their way to their room.

The girls have to share a queen bed. When they were making the arrangements, Josie didn’t think it wouldn’t have been a problem since she and Lizzie sleep in the same bed together all the time. Now, she is wishing she had opted for a room with two twins.

It’s already late and Josie didn’t get any sleep on the bus like she had planned, so she decides to go to bed. She changes into her pajamas, and Penelope turns away, reaching into her own bag. Josie turns away as Penelope changes. She knows she’s seen Penelope naked before, but it’s different now that they’re not together, even if Josie did very much like their makeout session on her birthday.

Once she’s changed, Josie makes her way to the bathroom to do her nightly routine before bed. Penelope is waiting in the hallway for the bathroom as Josie exits it, and they exchange no words, only a glance.

Josie settles into bed before Penelope comes back, willing herself to fall asleep before her ex returns and joins her in bed. Unluckily for her, Penelope returns and Josie gets a chance to really look at her since she’s changed into her pajamas. Penelope is wearing a silk pair of pajamas consisting of shorts and a tank top that doesn’t quite reach to the top of her pajama bottoms.

Josie turns over in bed, she’ll be fine if she just doesn’t look at Penelope. The bed sinks next to her as Penelope joins her under the covers, then shuts the bedside lamp off.

They lay in silence for a while, and Josie thinks that maybe Penelope has gone to sleep. She, however, has not been able to go to sleep because of how _cold_ she is.

“I can hear your teeth chattering,” Penelope complains, as she throws a pillow on top of her face in frustration.

“Sorry,” Josie chatters, “It’s just s-so c-cold.”

There is a beat of silence before she hears Penelope shift, then an arm wraps around her and a warm body is pressed against her back.

“What the-” Josie starts.

“You are cold,” Penelope explains simply, “and I won’t be able to go to sleep if you are shivering and chattering your teeth.”

Josie hates to admit it, but Penelope _is_ really warm.

“Fine,” Josie relents, snuggling deeper into her ex-girlfriend’s arms. Josie knows that if she could see Penelope’s face right now, it would have a smug look on it.

Not long after, Josie falls asleep feeling warm and safe.

Waking up the next morning, Josie realizes that she had a sex dream, and that she’s wet. Also, there is something in between her legs, right up by her clit.

“Dreaming about me?” A sleepy voice asks from behind her, “I just woke up a moment ago to you humping my leg.”

Josie realizes that she should have done something. She should have moved and untangled their limbs, or at the very least apologize, but instead, she just froze.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Penelope says as she slowly begins to pull her thigh back from its place in between Josies’.

Josie has to bite back a moan at the sensation, Penelope’s leg against her clit through her thin pajama shorts.

Instead of untangling their legs completely, Penelope’s leg begins to move forwards, back to its original position as she whispers in Josie’s ear, “I know just want you want, if you just tell me, I’ll give it to you.”

The sensation leaves Josie speechless, unable to respond to Penelope until she stops. Josie lets out an involuntary whine at the stopped motion.

She can hear the smugness in Penelope’s voice, “If you want me to keep going Jojo, just say the word. If not, I’ll stop.”

A moment passes before Josie begs, “Please.”

“Hmm, please what?”

Josie is too desperate for Penelope to try to keep any of her dignity as she says, “Would you please fuck me?”

There is a soft kiss to the back of Josie’s neck as Penelope responds, “Of course.”

Then, Josie is flipped onto her back, with Penelope straddling her. Their lips meet in a desperate kiss. As much as Josie knows that they can’t be together, she definitely missed this. Penelope knows her body like no other, knows what Josie needs.

They eventually break apart, but Penelope continues to kiss down her neck until she reaches Josie’s pajama shirt. Wordlessly, they sit up as they work in tandem to discard the clothing. Penelope continues on her journey down Josie’s body, her hands stopping to play with her exes’ breasts.

Eventually, her hands came down to pull off Josie’s pajama shorts. She slowly kissed the inside of Josie’s thighs, knowing that this was working up her ex.

“Penelope, just please fuck me.”

Penelope smiles at the desperation in Josie’s voice. She missed hearing the girl beg for her.

“As you wish,” Penelope said right before her tongue entered Josie. She ate her ex out until she came, which was almost a new record for them.

Josie finishes and relaxes against her pillow, eyes slipping closed, “I’ll get you back in the morning.”

“It is the morning,” Penelope said fondly, although the other girl was already asleep, “Besides, you know I never kept track, or else you’d be very much in my debt.”

The bus ride home is somehow not absolutely humiliating. Josie is only a little ashamed to admit that she slept with Penelope two more times over the course of their trip.

Needless to say, she hadn’t gotten in much time to think about what Penelope said to her on her birthday. She doesn’t mind sharing things with Lizzie, but was that really the point Penelope was trying to make? Josie knows that they broke up because of Lizzie and that Penelope is still bitter about it. She doesn’t understand what Penelope wants her to do about it.

“I do still have some snacks left,” Penelope says beside her.

Josie shakes her head, “No thanks, I can feel the nausea coming on. I don’t want to eat just to have it all come back up.”

Penelope sighs and puts up the armrest in between them, patting her lap. Josie looks at her in confusion. Penelope rolls her eyes, “I want you to lay your head in my lap, try to relax, maybe sleep.”

Josie shoots her a questioning look, “I don’t know-”

Penelope rolls her eyes, “I don’t know why you are acting like this would be the most scandalous thing you’ve done this weekend, when I know for a fact that isn’t true.”

After a moment, Josie gives in. Laying down does help sometimes, so there’s no harm in it.

They stay in silence, Penelope rubbing Josie’s back soothingly with one hand, the other massaging her scalp. Josie hates to admit it, but Penelope is helping her feel better. She feels sorry about what she says next, but she has to say it.

“I still hate you.”

Penelope sighs as he continues to rub Josie’s back, “I still know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you guys for your comments and kudos, they mean so much to me!


End file.
